


Feeding Time

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Sub Dave, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Bro, biting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave always wondered why he was aging but his older brother never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Dave first attempts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monoscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoscribbles/gifts).



> Made for the lovely monoscribbles and this beautiful ask suggestion: http://monoscribbles.tumblr.com/post/63047929038/imagine-bro-as-a-vampire-and-he-takes-dave-in-whos

“Hey Bro, not to bring up the obvious bull in the china shop or whatever that stupid saying is… But I’ve noticed that you…” You scratch your head, at a loss for words. Bro had been acting rather weird lately. Well, weirder than his usual flinging of smuppets and overall fuckery.

He’d picked you up off the streets as a little kid, something you never forgot and never could stop praising him in your head for. Parents committed double suicide and the foster care place couldn’t handle you. This guy, who surprisingly looked a lot like you, just waltzed into your fucked up life and took you home. You could never say thank you to his face, he’d get way too damn smug about it. But you like to remember it in the safety of your room, where he can’t see you smile.

You also… have somewhat of a crush on him. It’s stupid, you’re 19 and almost a fucking adult. But you have an honest to god crush on that smug asshole you call your adoptive brother. He’s handsome, and thanks to you fucking up in high school with a bucked tooth boy wonder, he knows you ain’t straight. ‘Bout as straight as a bowl of spaghetti imitating a rainbow at a nightclub, all the fucking homo. It doesn’t help that your Bro is a hot piece of-

Back to the point. Or the point of the moment, where you’re standing at the kitchen door while he’s cooking you kung pao chicken leftovers, his eyebrows rising higher and higher as you force out the words you’ve been trying to say without sounding absolutely fucking retarded. “I’ve noticed that you… you look exactly the same. You’ve looked exactly the same for like… 3 years? Any guy your age would kinda… age you know? Unless you’re doing hair dye and chem. peels and shit…”

He gives you this blank look that makes you want to squirm in your converse, but you hold your ground and stare defiantly at him. He makes a soft tutting noise, and turns back to the food.

“Duh I’m doing all that stuff. Can’t get any action if I look like I’m in my late 30’s going on 40’s, unless you count cougars…” He smirks and you hold in an urge to roll your eyes. But you catch a glimpse of his eyes as he pulls his shades off for a moment to wipe some sweat from his brow. His eyes are guilty, and there’s something else there.

You don’t know how you know, but you definitely know he’s lying about something.


	2. In which Dave and Bro have to sort things out but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapters are small blurbs, I wanna keep y'all on your toes

“Bro seriously, I need to talk to you.” You stand at his bedroom door, glaring down at him. He’s sitting at his computer chair, working out some orders for that same old business with smuppets. He’s 40-something years old and he’s STILL running that shit business. You at least got an intern job a few years ago and worked your way up in the film industry, but after you graduated college he was still the same old Bro. Or not old. You know something’s up, and you have had enough of him lying to you.

“What’s up lil man?” His smooth response and the smirk he’s got has your mouth fumbling and your brain drying up… Wait shit, your mouth drying up and your brain fumbling for the question. He’s still gorgeous, with his perfectly styled mess of blonde hair that’s a shade darker than yours, his orange eyes behind his shades always managing to pierce you and send your dumb heart into a daze, after all these years. He looks exactly the same as when you asked him this last, about 10 years ago. And 5 years ago. And 2 years ago.

“I know something’s up, you never leave this goddamn apartment unless you’re getting groceries at some ungodly hour, and you haven’t aged a day since I graduated high school. What is it that you’re not telling me?” You cross your arms and tap your foot, reaching over to turn off the monitor so he’ll pay attention to you. He swears and glances up at you, that guilt from years ago still there but well hidden behind anger.

“What the shit, there’s nothing up Dave. You’re just jealous cuz you don’t have godly genes that make you look young for your age-“ You cut him off angrily, pulling your shades off to glare at him with full force.

“No that’s not it. You haven’t aged at all, you literally have looked the exact same in pretty much all of the pictures I’ve managed to snap of you. If I’m lucky enough to get you in the frame. Tell me how. Why are you not aging…?” Your voice trails off as your anger disappears, along with Bro’s false anger. He looks almost.. vulnerable as he slowly stands up and walks over to his bed, sinking onto the mattress with a loud sigh.

“It’s nothing Dave, don’t worry about it. Have you been looking into getting your own apartment soon?” His words sting and you shake your head.

“Nope. I don’t wanna move out. I wanna stay with you and make sure your retirement doesn’t go to your idiot head when you finally give up on that freaking puppet porn business. Just tell me what you’re doing that is making you infinitely young. Did you find the wellspring of the Fountain of Youth or something when you were looting through a trashcan and found me?” You come over and sit next to him, staring at him. It’s times like this where you wonder who’s the older one at this point.

“…nah I wish I had though…” He sighs and lays back, sliding his pale arms behind his head. He’s wearing that old white short-sleeve polo shirt that you have no idea where he got it from. It looks like it was in style decades ago, but he makes it work impossibly well. “…you really want to know, kid? About my youthful-ness or whatever that shit is..?” His eyes are closed and his voice is strong, but you can feel it somehow. He’s nervous.

“Yeah. And don’t call me kid, I’m turning 30 this December.” You lay back next to him, your stomach fluttering from how close you are to him, your eyes flitting up and down to take in his relaxed-yet-tense form.

“Whatever, kiddo. See… ok this is gonna sound so fucking retarded and you’ll think I’m so fucking weird…” He rambles a lot like you, and you punch his arm to get him to stay on track.

“I’m a vampire.”

What.


	3. In which Dave finds out he's really kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop Boner City

“What.” You sit up and stare at him, his orange eyes staring back at you. He only takes his shades off when it’s dark out, and they’re practically glowi- Oh shit. Suddenly everything makes sense. Your childhood, your teen years, your pre-adult and now adult years… Every little thing Bro did suddenly makes sense. His aversion to leaving the apartment except to get dinner and groceries at night. His tons of one-night stands that left you wondering why Bro always looked like he was at the top of the world when he got home in the morning and for weeks afterwards. His activity at night and his daytime hiding. Plus his skin…

“Dave.” Your name snaps you out of your reverie and you glance up at him. He’s standing up, his arms crossed and his eyes filled with worry. “This isn’t gonna be a problem, is it? You can find your own place you know, I’m not really your-“

“Shut up. It’s fine. Everything kinda makes sense now, even though this is totally bogus and you owe me so many years of bad vampire jokes.” You manage a smirk and he pauses, then breaks out into a genuine laugh. Your face heats up, you haven’t heard him laugh. Ever.

“Wait… Does that mean you drink blood?” You watch him pause mid-laugh and suddenly his smile cracks. He nods silently, turning away. “Dude that’s awesome… How do you.. I see you eat normal food all the time.”

“It’s not enough to keep me alive, normal food doesn’t satisfy my... My vampire urges sometimes make me bite people but I curb it so it’s only when I’m having a one-night stand. If I don’t get blood, yeah I’ll die but it’s convenient. I never see them again, and I can lie about my age usually. I’m somewhere around 100 years old, I think… Hell if I can remember.” He scratches his head and sighs. “But my blood intake is stupid and you shouldn’t-“

You really should stop cutting him off, but you stand up and shove him onto the bed. “It kind of is my business, my brother possibly dying. You’ve looked like shit for the last few weeks, you had any blood lately?” He shakes his head and you pinch the bridge of your nose, gathering the courage. You almost could consider this taking the first move, if he wasn’t your brother and not interested in you.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and offer my blood straight up. No don’t you fucking argue with me, I am completely in the right mind and shit. I don’t mind helping my vamp Bro get his necessary iron. I really don’t mind.” Your voice falters when his eyes snap and lock onto yours, but his lip is trembling. He’s desperate for blood, you can tell. You’re almost too glad that he can’t see the fact that you’re blushing, it’s really dark in his room and wow his eyes do glow in the dark how in the hell did you not notice that as a kid.

“You’re really not scared of me?” He asks you flatly and you shake your head. “I swore to myself I’d never take your blood. But shit, I’m going on 10 months without a drop… Gimme another week and I’ll flatline…” He pauses to think and groans, “Dammit Dave I really don’t want to hurt you or something.”

“As long as I don’t turn into a vampire, I’m chill. In fact, vampire stuff sounds hella chill, except for the no sun part.” He explains to you that no, biting does not create new vampires unless it’s a ridiculous feeding and yeah, vampires can go into the sun but their eyes must remain shaded or else they’ll start to burn. Your Bro is just a fucking introvert with no life, figures. You sit down next to him, your stomach jittery as he eyes you almost hungrily.

“Take the shirt off, in case you bleed too much… Shit Dave are you sure you’re chill with me suckin’ on your neck?” He’s quiet and his tone is cautious, and you nod.

“More than you realize…” You mumble under your breath, surprised at yourself. He doesn’t seem to hear you, but you almost let out a yelp when he grabs your hips and pulls you onto his lap once your white shirt is unbuttoned enough to slide it off your shoulder. He licks his lips and his eyes go feral, his arms circling around your chest. Your face is burning as he holds you like this for a minute, and you find your voice just for a moment. “Go on…”

You feel his mouth lightly press on your neck, and you let out the breath you didn’t know you had been holding when he presses small kisses to your pale skin. Oh god, you close your eyes and inaudibly whimper when he starts to softly suck and lick at the spot he picks, just an inch beneath where your collar would be on your shirt, your pants starting to become uncomfortable. You hope to god he can’t see the fact that you’re getting off by this, but everything in your mind goes white when he bites your neck softly. You can feel his goddamn teeth, they’re impossibly sharp but they’re just barely pressing on your skin and holy fuck you’re pitching a tent in your goddamn designer-brand jeans. You wrap your arms around his arms, your reactions and almost too-soft sounds making you wanna slap yourself. But before you can think any further, he suddenly bites hard and you cry out quietly, his teeth puncturing your skin and making you jolt in his arms. You can feel his teeth sink into your skin and you gasp, the pain almost pleasurable. Well damn, now you know you have a serious biting kink.

“Bro…” You whimper and he sighs, sucking at the blood that oozes from your neck. You sneak a glance and feel your boner surge up. He’s staring right at your face, he’s been watching your expression the whole time. You want to just shrivel up and die right there but his arms are warm and his tongue licking at your neck is almost too good to be legal.

Soon, too soon, he’s had his fill. You feel light-headed and your jeans are still rather tight when he licks you one last time before unraveling his arms from around you and letting you go. You try to move, but your vision goes dark and you fall onto his bed, completely wiped out and still popping a boner. Fuck.


	4. When Bro meets Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of how Bro found Dave as a kid and took him under his wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a wonderful comment asking for Bro's POV on the first time they met and I just had to whip this up!

You can’t stand humans. You can barely stand walking around in the day, looking for your next victim or your next potential lay. Probably both.

It’s not even five minutes out of the apartment that you’ve rented in the area for the time being and you’re already feeling like you could melt onto the pavement and be happy with that fate. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you can feel your willpower to keep walking slip away and you stop, shading yourself with your hand and stepping under an awning on the crowded street.

“……bo?” You hear a soft voice beside you, and drop your gaze to your feet. Sitting on a step beside your leg is a small boy, he looks dirty and sleepy, his blonde hair almost black with grime and his eyes staring right through yours. He looks about 5 or 6, but the age doesn’t get you. It’s the eyes. The ruby red eyes that pierce through your façade and leave you staring right back at him with mild surprise.

“Bo? Who the fuck is Bo?” You mutter and crouch down, raising an eyebrow at the kid. “You’ve been out too long kid, go home.” His eyes tear up instantly and you flinch. You never flinch, you’ve never gave a shit about kids before but something about this kid screams reject and you almost sympathize with him. Until he wraps his arms around your leg and starts bawling.

“BO!!” You tug him off your leg, wincing at how you’ve now become the main attraction on the street, trying to get away from the kid but somehow the kid flashes back to your leg, his grip on your slacks almost vice-like. “Bo… Please!! I don’t wanna go!” His cries get louder and louder until you finally lose your patience and throw your arms up.

“Fine, fine! Since you won’t fucking go home, you can come with me. As long as you go straight home afterwards, got it kid?” The little kid nods furiously, wiping the snot and tears away and onto his white shirt with a red heart. Or at least that’s what you think it was supposed to resemble, what with all the grime and dirt on the tyke.

You make your rounds around the town, the little dude not far behind. A few times you try to ditch him and he appears on your arm, hanging on like a monkey. It’s almost kind of cute how much he wants to stay with you, but you keep an eye out for anyone who could be looking for a little blonde boy with bloody red eyes.

Those eyes… It almost pains you how beautiful and strange they are. Your interest hasn’t been peaked in over 100 years, not since that nice one with the emerald eyes held your hand while it was still filled with blood and life. But this kid, the way he tries to mimic your posture and keep a straight face, the way he trips on stuff and falls flat on his face but still picks himself up afterwards and stumbles after you, the way his eyes stare up at you longingly.. You almost feel your dead heart start to thump, and by the end of the day you’re holding his hand as you cross the street.

“Where’s your place kiddo?” You ask, nearly regretting it when you see him cringe. “C’mon kid, lead the way. I got a few things I gotta do and it’s probably bedtime for you.” He leads you to a shitty orphanage and suddenly everything clicks. His grime, his appetite when you treated him to lunch and dinner, his inability to let go when you tried to get away from him… This place looked like a test facility for experiments, not an orphanage. You pick him up and hold him in your arms, enjoying the feeling of his human warmth against your cold chest beneath your shirt, walking into the building cautiously.

“Oh there you are Dave!! Where on earth were you, you silly little boy?” You feel the kid, Dave apparently, freeze up and you hold him tightly, staring from behind your shades at a very plastic-looking woman in her late 40’s.

“This where the kid lives?” You ask gruffly, noting the way Dave’s little hands are making pretzels in your shirt. You’ll probably have to iron it later, but your attention is pulled back to the ugly gabbing woman.

“Yes yes, Dave belongs to our humble little orphanage. Unfortunately he’s not up for adoption, seeing as he’s unable to cooperate with any foster families and has been returned three times due to violence and his background. He’s a rather interesting case, abandoned after a double suicide. But if you would like to return him to us, I’m sorry-“ You cut the bitch’s ramble off, your voice almost a low growl.

“You kidding? This kid is the damn politest little tyke I’ve ever seen. Give me his papers, he obviously doesn’t want to be here.” You hold a hand out and the lady gives you an astonished look. “I’m waiting. Any price, to take this kid out of this hell hole. I’m calling an inspector as soon as I get out of here, this looks like a place to hold animals for testing, not an orphanage.” You honestly have no idea what you’re doing, your brain is on autopilot but you feel your dead heart surge with pride when Dave glares at the lady and spits at her. She squawks like a parrot and quickly gives you Dave’s paperwork. Huh, his last name is some weird French last name from the last family that adopted him, so you cross it out and opt it for your last name that you haven’t used in years. Strider.

“Th-Thank you Mr… Strider. Enjoy your new home David!” The lady waves and Dave blows a raspberry at her, prompting a grin out of you as you walk out.

It suddenly hits you. You’re a dad, no you’re a brother. A big brother. Dave’s warm little hands find their way around your neck and you almost flinch, but another second and the kid’s fast asleep on your shoulder, his eyes closed and his smile still etched on those frail little lips of his.

You wish you were human, you wish you didn’t have this sense of dread in the pit of your stomach as you walked down the street and realized that sometime in the future, Dave will start asking questions.

And what scares you the most is if he starts to care enough, he might offer his blood. You stop for a moment on the street corner before your apartment building, holding the small boy in your arms close and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, enjoying the feeling of warm skin against your cold skin. You swear right then and there, that you’ll never allow yourself to hurt him. You’ll raise him to be strong, to control himself around others. And you’ll never, ever take his blood.

You swear on your infinite life you won’t.


	5. In which Bro drowns himself in angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro's POV again, everyone seems to like when I write Bro, so Bro it is. Tell me if I do him any justice, okay guys? :3

The second time you take his blood is after nearly a year. The second time, you have this nagging feeling in your gut that makes your undead heart actually feel like it’s alive.

Dave had passed out for a good two hours before he woke up dizzy and disoriented last time, and you never felt more guilty in your life. Now you are sitting, half-dead (despite feeding recently) on the couch and Dave hovering over you like a mother hen. Jesus you have to work on keeping yourself alive for him or he’ll keep coming after you with that impossibly perfect pale neck of his.

You pretty much loathed yourself the entire month after taking his blood, but for some strange reason you’d enjoyed his taste. It wasn’t like the usual drunk lays that tasted like their blood alcohol content soared over the margin for DUI arrests, it wasn’t littered with the taste of repeated cigarette use or boob job depression or anything you’d really tasted before. You’ve tasted regret, hate, alcohol, drugs, even false love a few times before that left you with a bitter taste in your mouth that Dave’s apple juice couldn’t get rid of.

But with Dave… It was weird. It was a strange taste that haunted your undead dreams, you hadn’t even had a dream in ages but since then you’d have dreams every night. Repetitive dreams that tug at your willpower and shake you to your core.

They’re of Dave. Every single one. Most of them are of his childhood years, since finding him and adopting his dork ass. Dreams of silly memories of taking him to the park and bringing him to one of your gigs for the first time, memories that make you smile in your sleep and put a spring in your dead flash step.

But others… You could never tell Dave of them. You don’t deny it in your head that yeah, Dave looked like he had been enjoying himself when you took his blood the first time, but you hadn’t enjoyed it. You keep telling yourself you didn’t enjoy it, you especially repeat it over and over when you wake up gasping for air that doesn’t quite reach your undead lungs and your boxers and sheets ruined with a wet sensation that leaves you shivering and mumbling your mantra that you didn’t like Dave’s blood. You don’t like the apple taste of innocence and unbridled affection for you. And not in the “brotherly” way.

“Bro.” is all the warning you get before Dave swoops down on you and convinces you with those stupid notions of “making sure you don’t keel over on me just yet you undead bloodfucker”. The guilt surfaces and you’re drowning in that urge that has you biting on his neck again, the crimson liquid as beautiful as the ruby eyes that shoot open and blink away tiny tears. You taste fear, of course that’s the first thing every victim of yours feels when they sense pain, but then his blood does the same thing it did the first time that caught you so off guard. It turns straight to full-out lust. You pause at licking away the drops, letting them pool on his neck and turn his face towards you. You are met with a lot of resistance, and a few times you have to lick away the blood that starts to run down his back, garnering a few shivers.

But once you get him to look at you, you feel yourself falling down a slippery slope. You have had too many wet dreams about your adopted _little brother_.

You sit up in bed after the feeding, lighting a cheap cigarette and looking down. Guilt creeps up your spine and you sigh softly, getting quietly out of bed so as to not disturb your baby bro as you deal with the major issue here.

You, “Broseph” Dirk Strider, are undead. Your adopted, infinitely younger than you and hot-blooded (no irony intended) baby brother, is alive. You fully intended to teach him the Strider ways and let him make his way in the world, dropping off the radar later on.

The fact is that you’re gonna outlive him and it’s tearing you apart. Because now you don’t want to let go. You hate yourself, you hate the stupid curse the blue-eyed one bit into you at your body’s immortal age. For once, you hate being immortal and blood-hungry.

For once, you’re scared of being left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing for this. Help me. Find me on tumblr yo: iheartpkmn.tumblr.com  
> I take requests when I have spare time, this was honestly supposed to just be 3 chapters. I swear to god it was supposed to only be 3 chapters someone help me
> 
> Edit: Someone asked who the blue eyed one was. Is it an Egbert from a past life? Is it a Crocker? The fact will remain a mystery..~  
> Oh and a quickie to the readers: Did Bro sleep with Dave? Or didn't he...?~


End file.
